Akatsuki's Club
by Hijikatama
Summary: Il y a un bar. Il y a des employés. Il y a un patron et un jeune blond trouvé dans une ruelle. Qui s'occupera de quoi ? Ou de qui? L'histoire commence quand Itachi prend le jeune blond des mains de ses employés complètement idiots.
1. Prologue

**Ici Hijikatama pour une autre fanfic :) Peut-être avez-vous déjà lus mon ancienne fic qui était totalement... Ridicule. Donc je ne l'ai pas fini car je trouvais cela totalement immature c: Bref, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Donc j'accepte toute sortes de critiques et vous souhaite une belle lecture c: 3**

**Genre**: Humour, Drame, Yaoi, lemons

**Pairing**: ItaNaru ! Hihihihihi 3

**Rating**: M pour les lemons $:(Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire c:)

**Disclamer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Résumé**: Il y a un bar. Il y a des employés. Il y a un patron et un jeune blond trouvé dans une ruelle. Qui s'occupera de quoi ? Ou de qui? L'histoire commence quand Itachi prend le jeune blond des mains de ses employés complètement idiots.

* * *

Dans la nuit noire de la ville de Konoha, se trouvait encore quelques bâtiments illuminés. Mais pas seulement illuminés. La musique battait son plein au beau milieu des pistes de danses où des foules de gens se déhanchaient et buvaient comme si c'était les seules choses qui feront avant de mourir. C'était surtout le cas de l'Akatsuki, le club le plus populaire de Konoha. Tous les soirs, une file gigantesque attendait à la porte. Et comme à chaque fois, on renvoyait au moins une trentaine de jeunes qui n'étaient pas assez âgés pour y entrer. Ce club était réputé par sa luxure et par ses boissons venu de plusieurs endroits. Mais pas seulement par cela, oh non. Il était aussi réputé par le patron de ce club, Uchiha Itachi.

Les Uchiha étaient une famille extrêmement riche et dominante dans la société. Le père de famille, Fugaku, était un homme très sévère et strict envers sa famille et son travail. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à créer sa propre agence immobilière, qui est devenue la plus grande agence de la région. Sa femme, Mikoto Uchiha, était plus douce et amicale envers tout le monde. C'était une femme qui avait de l'élégance et du potentiel à apprendre tout par cœur. Par la suite, elle est devenue directrice de sa propre agence de soins de beauté.

D'un autre côté, il y avait le garçon aîné de la famille, Itachi, âgé de 23 ans. C'était un enfant intelligent et qui était très cultivé. Si sa famille aurait été un peu moins strict, peut-être qu'il aurait souri beaucoup plus au cours de sa vie. Un jour, il était tellement fatigué des gens qui s'attendait qu'il soit le plus grand ceci ou le plus grand cela, qu'il a décidé de s'ouvrir un bar et de décider lui-même ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Finalement, le cadet de la famille, Sasuke Uchiha, âgé de 18 ans. Il adorait son frère. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il le voyait presque dans sa soupe, jusqu'au jour où Itachi a voulu prendre ses distances avec sa famille. Sasuke était tellement en colère contre son frère qu'il s'est mît à rager contre tout le monde. Alors, Sasuke s'est juré de le dépasser. De tout faire pour être le plus reconnu auprès de la famille...

Bref, si nous revenons à l'Akatsuki. Ce dernier comporte de nombreux employés anciennement criminels. Ils ont été engagés pour pouvoir se racheter auprès de la société. Les membres appartenant à l'Akatsuki sont : Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi et finalement Itachi.

Et que la richesse gagne!


	2. Chapter 1

**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre ! Trouvez-vous qu'il est court ? :/ Je ferai de mon mieux pour les autres **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture C:**

* * *

« C'est la première fois que je vois une boîte de nuit faire des sushis... »

Deux yeux marron attaquaient déjà leur cible.

« Ferme-la et regarde mon art des sushis, Saso! »

La peau bleutée frémis de mépris.

« T'appelle sa de l'art? Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est le vrai art, un! »

Des cheveux blonds s'hérissaient de colère.

« J'n'arrive pas à compter fermez vos gueules. »

Une bouche marquée de cicatrices se ferma d'énervement.

Il était environ midi et le club allait ouvrir dans environ 7 heures et la plupart des employés étaient déjà à leurs poste. C'était Kakuzu cette fois-ci qui avait rouspété à Sasori, Kisame et Deidara qui était au deuxième bar. Le pauvre arrivait plus à compter l'argent de la caisse.

« Depuis quand on fait des sushis? » Le rouge se gratta l'œil tout en regardant Kisame à son œuvre. « C'est le boss qui l'a demandé ? »

« Bah en fait j'avais déjà insisté sur la cause il y a longtemps mais il n'a pas voulu. Alors, hier soir il est venu me voir parce que je ne faisais que draguer apparemment! Donc, il m'a donné cette tâche. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce après quelques soupirs. La journée allait être longue. Cette pensé s'évanouit lorsque la porte de derrière claqua. Un homme assez grand avec les cheveux gris et les yeux violets entra en furie.

« J'n'aurai pas dû me mettre en colocation avec Zetsu! C'est l'enfer dans l'appart! Sérieux, je n'ai jamais vu autant de verdure! J'allais faire mes pratiques envers Jashin-sama dans ma chambre, lorsque qu'une plante carnivore voulait me bouffer! Non mais putain... En plus il est bipolaire ce mec... »

Tout le monde s'avait retourné pour écouter sa fameuse histoire de plante carnivore, mais aucune réaction eu lieu de la part de ses "collègues de travail".

Le gris, prénommé Hidan, s'assit sur le bar où Kakuzu reniflait presque les billets et la petite monnaie.

« Déménage ou va faire tes pratiques de mutilation ailleurs » dit sournoisement Sasori.

« J'vais te buter et te sacrifier à Jashin-Sama si tu continues Marionnette-chan. »

Le rouge se renfrogna dans son siège à l'entente du surnom. En échange, Hidan lui envoya son plus grand sourire psychopathe.

« Z'avez pas vu Pein et Konan? Ils ne sont pas venu m'aider à installer les tabourets et les verres d'alcool, hier soir » demanda Deidara.

« Le boss a accepté leur congé de lune de miel » affirma Kisame d'un geste vaste de la main.

« Heeeein? Il me refuse mes congés religieux et accepte leur lune de miel?! Que le malheur s'abatte sur eux! »

Sasori se leva et s'allongea sur un divan dans le coin sombre de la pièce. "Arrête de râler, putain. Quand reviennent-ils?"

« J'ai cru entendre 'dans deux semaines' » déclara le bleu.

Hidan soupira de jalousie lorsque le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Kisame avait fini sa tâche et les rangea dans le frigo derrière Kakuzu qui, lui aussi, avait fini de compter. Il était seulement 13h et le personnel s'ennuyait à mourir.

Hidan regarda Deidara, qui lui regarda Kakuzu, qui lui regarda Sasori, qui lui regarda Kisame, qui lui regarda Hidan, qui lui regarda le ventre de Deidara qui gargouillait.

« ... On peut aller bouffer, un? »

Les jeux des regards recommencèrent et tout le monde sortit pour faire le plein avant la soirée.

Il était exactement 18h30. Une longue file attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment de l'Akatsuki. Tout le monde était présent (enfin, presque!). Ils étaient au bar en attendant l'arrivée du boss et de leurs tâches à faire pour la soirée.

Un homme de taille moyenne entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un T-Shirt noir moulant qui allait de pair avec ses cheveux mi long attaché en une couette basse. Quelques mèches folles s'étaient défaites du lot pour s'installer sur ses tempes d'une peau blanchâtre pour couvrir ses yeux noir aux reflets rouges sang. Sa démarche élégante faisait claquer ses chaussures italiennes sur le sol et qui fit aussi tombé toutes les jeunes filles. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était froid comme de la glace mais ses deux cernes faisait tout son charme. Jamais personne ne l'a vu s'intéresser à quelqu'un.

C'était Uchiha Itachi.

Une heure auparavant, Zetsu et Tobi sont arrivés pour se préparer comme les autres. C'est-à-dire à enfiler leur uniforme et d'être présentable envers les "clients". Itachi voulait que son personnel soit présentable car il ne voulait pas de jeunes "dévergondés". Il voulait être bien coté auprès des autres clubs.

Itachi s'arrêta donc derrière le comptoir, en face de ses employés.

« Kisame, tu sais déjà ta mission pour la nuit à venir. » Kisame acquiesça en silence devant le regard perçant du patron.

« Zetsu et Sasori, vous serez les videurs de cette nuit » poursuivit-il." Deidara et Tob-"

« Oui oui oui! Tobi est un bon garçon! Yaaay! »

« Ferme-la, tu me tapes sur les nerfs, baka » disa Deidara.

« ... Vous serez au service. »

_Merde, j'vais suer comme un porc_ pensaient-ils en cœur.

« Kakuzu, tu seras à la caisse et tu t'occupera du deuxième bar avec Kisame. Donc rien ne change et je suis certain que cela fait ton bonheur »

On aurait pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du radin.

« Je m'occuperai seul du premier bar. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et...

« Action. » trancha le boss. 

***+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.*+°.* **

**Eh oui, je voulais encore vous donner un avant-goût!**  
**Je voulais essayer de présenter les personnages ! D : Gomen ~**  
**Peut-être que ce sera plus sérieux dans le prochain chapitre... Hm... Je crois..._**  
**Sur ce, donnez des commentaires si j'ai bien interprété les personnages !**  
**Je n'sais pas comment interprété Zetsu... Hmm... ~Z'avez une idée de sa personnalité ? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah que coucou ! *u* Voici le deuxième chapitre! :3**

* * *

Les jours, ou les nuits, passèrent avec la même routine. Cette fois-ci il était à peu près une heure du matin et la fête battait son plein entre les murs de l'Akatsuki. Les jolies jeunes filles battaient des cils devant Itachi qui était totalement indifférent à leur invitation d'un soir ou même d'une vie.

De l'autre côté, Kisame était débordé devant de jeunes garçons qui faisaient le concours "qui mangera le plus de sushis". La pression du bleu montait à chaque fois qu'il les regardait mais il se retient d'éclater en sentant le regard d'Itachi juste en face.

Tout le contraire de Kisame, Kakuzu avait le sourire aux lèvres en touchant les billets des clients qui mettait dans la caisse noir lustrer.

Tobi et Deidara se déhanchaient pour passer entre les danseurs avec leur plateaux de bières gratuites (on s'entend que gratuit ne veut pas dire qualité!). C'était un bon moyens pour que les personnes se saoule plus vite et qu'à la fin disent : Wah, c'était fou le party! On y retourne quand?

Zetsu était en plein délire avec lui-même, laissant Sasori le sale boulot des cartes d'identités. Mais dès qu'il fallait faire envoyer quelqu'un dans le mur, é était présent.

Tous les employés de l'Akatsuki avaient leur uniforme qui constituait: un pantalon élégant noir avec une chemise blanche le tout accompagné du petit nuage rouge sur le côté gauche de la chemise représentant l'Akatsuki.

Le temps passait et l'heure de fermeture était arrivée. Il n'y avait plus personne et Itachi ferma les portes à clefs. Les membres se dispersèrent pour entrer chez eux lorsque Kisame aperçut une ombre noire couché derrière les ordures.

_Saleté de chat, je ramasserai pas demain_

«Yo Kisame! S'exclama Deidara. Tu vas rater le premier train, un!»

Kisame haussa un sourcil.  
« Bah si c'est le premier... J'peux prendre le deuxième. J'ai toute la journée, imbécile!»

Deidara rougissait de honte et se la boucla pour le reste du chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain vers 18 heures, le personnel se préparait à toute vitesse. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant l'ouverture.

« Pourquoi cette p'tin de poubelle est toujours pleine?! »Hurla le bleu.

« Pour te faire chier. Va vider » On dirait que Kakuzu était de mauvaise humeur.

Le bleu ramassa le sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie à l'arrière. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et projeta le sac par terre avec les autres. Un bruit sourd retentit. Kisame se figea.

_Dîtes-moi pas que j'ai tué un chat..._

Inquiet, il se retourna au ralenti et regarda les sacs désormais immobile. Il s'approcha doucement des nombreux sacs et les tassa peu a peu. Une chevelure grise et des yeux bleu ternes firent son apparition. L'individu portait qu'un vieux jeans déchiré, un pull à capuche gris et des souliers de course qui n'avait presque plus de semelles.

_... J'veux vraiment pas retourner en prison! Kami-sama, dites-moi qu'il est vivant!_

Son pull était un peu relevé et on pouvait voir clairement qu'il crevait de faim. Kisame rentra la tête a l'intérieur du bâtiment et...

«DEIDARA!»

Le blond courait le plus vite possible à l'entente du cri de guerre que poussait Kisame. Arrivé à ses côtés, épuisé, le blond demanda :

« Alors Kisa', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Le blond attendait toujours une réponse à sa question, mais celle-ci n'arrivait toujours pas. Il suivit le regard angoissé du bleu qui se dirigeait vers les ordures.

« Sincèrement! T'aurai quand même pu mettre les sacs dans la benne à ordure. J'te parie que tu m'as appelé pour faire ton sale boulot, un! »

Deidara se dirigea vers les sacs et les empila dans ses bras. Les yeux de Kisame s'étaient dilatés et d'un coup...

« PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! »

Deidara était paralysé et tenait les sacs de poubelles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tourna son regard vers le bleu, qui le regardait à son tour.

« T'as tué un mec... »

Le requin se défigea et durcit son regard.

« T'es malade? J'ai peut-être fait des trucs illégaux mais je ne tuerai pas un gamin, ça va pas ! »

Des cheveux rouge fit leur entré dans la ruelle sombre. Sasori regarda la scène d'un œil ennuyer.

« Qui a tué qui? »

« Ta gueule! » Crièrent les deux témoins.

Deidara lança les sacs dans la benne à ordures et fit signe aux deux autres de l'emmené à l'intérieur. C'était une rude épreuve. Il ne fallait pas le casser, pas le blesser, et surtout il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt! Sasori qui était un peu plus délicat que les deux autres, le pris dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Kisame lui tenait les pieds et Deidara la tête. Ils entrèrent en urgence et déposa la victime sur le sofa favori de Sasori. Kakuzu et Hidan se joignirent à eux.

« C'est qui? »

« Heeeeein, il est tout sale, le boss va nous tuer! »

Le reste du groupe regardait Hidan avec mépris.

« Il est à moitié mort et toi tu penses au sofa? » s'exclama Kisame

Hidan détourna le regard. La conversation était centrée que sur le jeune homme trouvé, toujours inconscient.

« On devrait appelé une ambulance? »

« Qui qui va payer, hein? »

« Mais regarde-le bon sang!

« Il peut pas rester sur le sofa, on ouvre dans 30 minutes ! »

« Où veux-tu le mettre, hein? On n'a nulle part où allé en 30 minutes! »

Un claquement de mains se fit entendre. Et un autre. Le petit groupe se retournait et fixa la silhouette noire s'avancé d'un pas décontracté vers la cible.

« Boss, devrions-nous appelé une amb- » tenta Deidara

« Pas d'ambulance. Ça va attirer les médias. Nous ouvrons dans 15 minutes. Mettez-le ailleurs qu'ici, il dérange. »

On aurait pu voir la bouche de Kakuzu se découdre. Le petit groupe regarda Itachi d'un air inhumain. Hidan se disait _J'vous l'avais dit!_ Itachi regarda le jeune homme couché, claqua la langue d'agacement et s'en alla dans son bureau à l'arrière.

Tous se regardèrent d'un regard interrogateur.

« Zetsu n'est pas de service aujourd'hui. Mettez-le dans les toilettes pour hommes, mettez une entrée interdite, et je l'appelle pour qu'il vient le chercher, d'acc' ? » Soupira Hidan.

On aurait pu croire des étoiles dans les yeux de ses confrères. Hidan sortit son téléphone et les autres s'occupa d'installer l'itinérant dans les toilettes.

« Ouais Zetsu? Hm... On a un problème.»

*******.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********°.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*********.*******

Alors c'était comment ? :D  
Cool? Sadique ? Super? Méchant ? J'veux tout savoir :D  
Quel était ton moment préféré ? Et ton personnage ? :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens :3 J'vous remercie pour vos reviews de la mort qui tue HIHIHI! Donc voilà je poste le chapitre 3... Je le trouve assez... Simple comme chapitre et j'sais pas pourquoi o Bref, à vous de me le dire. Bonne lecture C:**

* * *

Plus la soirée passait, plus Zetsu retardait. Cela faisait au moins 3 heures qu'Hidan l'avait appelé et cela faisait au moins 30 minutes que Deidara voyait la porte des toilettes des hommes s'ouvrir et se fermer. Celui-ci laissa tomber son plateau au bar de Kakuzu et se dirigea vers la pièce interdite. Devait-il cogner? De toute façon, il ne saurait pas dans quelle circonstance il pourrait le déranger. Il entra doucement dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il vit le lit improvisé d'oreiller vide et constata une ombre derrière un lavabo. Il sentit la nervosité monter en lui en se demandant si le jeune homme en question était sauvage.

« Bonsoir, commença-t-il. Malheureusement, c'était difficile de s'entendre soi-même à travers cette musique. Est-ce que ça va? »

_Bwah, quel idiot que je suis! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas, bordel!_

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Deidara se décida donc d'avancer vers celui-ci. Sur le coup, les yeux bleus du jeune homme était plus bleu que tout à l'heure. Plus "vivant". Il vit que sa bouche était mouillée et que quelques gouttes s'échappaient encore du robinet.

_Il a dû boire, un._

Deidara s'accroupit devant lui lorsque Kisame franchit la porte. Le blond se retourna vers Kisame en faisant signe de ne pas l'effrayer. Le bleu s'approcha où il y avait le blond, mais resta debout.

« T'as faim? » Demanda ce dernier à l'inconnu.

Le bleu de ses yeux s'illuminait et hocha la tête vivement. Kisame retourna sur ses pas et franchit la porte. Un silence lourd prit place et Deidara se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Si Itachi remarquait son absence, il se ferait virer.

« Je retourne travailler. Un homme est supposé venir te prendre bientôt, il prendra soin de toi. J'espère, un... » Dit-il en imaginant les plantes carnivores.

Le blond sortit en même temps que Kisame rentrait. Il lui avait préparé des sushis que le jeune avala d'une seule bouché.

La soirée était terminé et cela faisait 2 heures que la trouvaille était partit avec Zetsu. Les employés rangèrent le bazar sentant le regard de leur patron fixé sur eux. Effectivement, ce dernier était assis sur le bar, les bras et les jambes croisés avec une mine sérieuse. L'homme de ménage du club, Hidan essuyait le deuxième bar, dos à Itachi.

« Ça suffit. »

Les employés se retournèrent au ralenti vers leur patron qui venait de parler.

« Quoi qui a? » Rouspéta Hidan en lançant la serviette sur son épaule.

« Tant que se gamin existera dans vos vies, vous n'allez pas travailler comme il se doit. Comment allez-vous réagir quand tout le monde sera en service, hein? Donc j'ai deux propositions à vous faire. »

De grosses gouttes de sueur roulèrent du front de Kisame.

« Soit vous l'amenez à la police... »

Un silence tendu tomba dans la pièce. Itachi adorait l'effet du stress sur le monde, ça l'amusait.

« Soit vous le remettez à la rue. »

Deidara faillit tomber du tabouret, Hidan voulu faire un sacrifice, Kakuzu laissa tomber son argent de ses mains, Sasori se figea et Kisame avait la mâchoire qui pendait.

Itachi se leva et marcha d'un pas assuré vers son bureau. Kisame était devenu bleu foncé par la colère et décida de suivre son employeur. Il poussa la porte avec force pour remarquer Itachi assit à son bureau qui le regardait.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Kisame s'avança dans la petite pièce blanche d'où il n'y avait qu'un bureau et une filière remplit de documents.

« Ita- »

« C'est non. Vous étiez tous déconcentré par cet homme. »

« C'est insensé! Tanta le bleu. Nous étions déconcentrés à cause qu'il était mourant sur notre lieu de travail! Normal, quoi! Pourquoi ne pas demandez à quelqu'un de l'héberger pour le moment? J'suis sûr qu'il ne se souvient de rien comme dans les films. »

Itachi souleva un sourcil et Kisame fit les cent pas. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Kisame lui parle sur ce ton car ils étaient... "Proche".

« Parce qu'il pourrait nous caus- »

Itachi s'arrêta net. Il fixa le vide et Kisame se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il afficha un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je sais » Dit-il.

« V-vous savez...? »Hésita le requin.

Itachi prit son aise en mettant ses deux pieds croisés sur le dessus du bureau.

« Je peux l'engager le temps que les deux amoureux reviennent de leur lune de miel. »

Kisame allait sauter de joie mais Itachi continua avec un : Après il se débrouillera.

Le bleu gonfla ses joues comme un gamin mais il était un tant soit peu content de savoir qu'il allait l'engager.

« Allez, on rentre finalisa le patron en se levant de sa chaise. »

Le bleu sortit suivit du boss pour annoncer la nouvelle qu"Itachi avait un peu d'humanité en lui » aux autres.

* * *

Hidan monta les escaliers de son immeuble avec empressement de retrouver son lit. Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et entendit le son de la télévision.

_Zetsu ne dort pas encore?_

Il entra et barra derrière lui en enlevant ses chaussures. Il s'avança dans le micro-appartement et vit deux yeux bleus le regarder.  
Moment de réflexion envers Jashin-sama.  
Un gars d'environ 17 ans aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond se tenait sur son sofa avec la robe de chambre de Zetsu entouré de bols de ramens instantanés.

« ZETSUUUUUU! »

Ce dernier sortit des toilettes en baillant et en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Hidan le regarda, regarda le gars, et le regarda encore une fois.

« C'qui sa? » Questionna-t-il en pointant le jeune.

« Ouais, il sent beaucoup mieux une fois lavé! En plus il a les cheveux blonds. »

Hidan écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blond.

« T'es le gars qu'on a ramassé?! »

Le blond sursauta et hocha de la tête.

Hidan regarda du coin de l'œil Zetsu se retourner s'en aller dans sa chambre à quatre pattes.

_Encore en plein délire..._

Hidan soupira et alla s'asseoir près du nouveau colocataire. Même sur un sofa, il était accroupit.

« Alors, ton nom? »  
« U-Uzumaki Naruto! »

« Moi c'est Hidan. T'as quel âge? »

« 17 ans...»

_J'ai bien visé, hehe.  
_  
Hidan hocha la tête et se leva en s'étirant.

« J'espère que t'aime travailler parce que le boss a l'intention de t'engager... »

« Comment ça? Je ne voulais pas vous déranger moi! »  
« Bah quoi, t'aurai préférer crever dans les poubelles?! » S'exclama le gris.

« Vous auriez dû... »Murmura Naruto en évitant le regard de l'autre.

Le gris serra les poings tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._ J'avais oublié qu'à cet âge, ils sont tous débiles._


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Ahlala je peux vous dire chers lecteurs que je suis trop contente de vos reviews :$ Ça me touche je vous le jure ! u_u**

**Donc ce chapitre me ****plait**** énormément! Il est plus ****long**** que les autres et je l'adore :3 J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire en une journée ! YAY. Donc j'espère que vous allez l'aimer c: Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

Naruto se retrouva entouré d'hommes plus grands que lui, habillé en noir et blanc comme eux, assit sur un des tabourets du bar, complètement gêné par sa propre présence dans cet établissement. Il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il aurait pu défoncer le sol pour s'y cacher. Mais d'un autre côté, il se disait que ce n'était pas si mal de se trouver un emploi pour recommencer de zéro. On lui posait des questions de tous les bords du genre « T'es blond? Pas possible! » ; « Alors tu as quel âge? » ; « Tu vivais où avant ? » Deidara qui venait d'arriver desserra le groupe qui était devenu trop serré au près du nouveau.

« Yo. Eh bah merde il est blond comme moi! On va bien s'entendre, un. Bref, tu travailleras avec moi et Tob- »

« OUI OUI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOOOY ! »

« Ferme-la quand je parle! » Cria Deidara en se frottant le front remplie de plis d'agacement. Il se retourna vers le nouveau. « …Au plancher. Tu auras juste à passer entre les danseurs sur la piste avec un plateau remplis de mauvaises bières. Capiche? »

« Ca-quoi? »

Deidara se frotta plus intensément le front à en devenir rouge.

« C'est bon, je vais te former vient avec moi » Il lui tendit la main et Naruto la prit pour descendre du tabouret. Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste au sol multicolore et arrivé au milieu, Tobi lui donna un plateau brun circulaire vide.

« Bon, tu le prend sur la plat de ta main, et tu lèves le bras haut dans les airs comme moi. »

Naruto regarda le blond lever le bras avec le plateau sur la paume de sa main. Il fit la même chose et trouva cela facile. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à faire.

« Bien. Hidan, Tobi et Sasori, venez lui donner un câlin. »

Naruto s'inquiéta légèrement du mot « câlin » et du sourire en coin qu'affichait Deidara. Il sentit les bras mince de Tobi s'enrouler autour de sa taille ceux d'Hidan autour de son cou et ceux de Sasori juste entre les deux. Le jeune se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise d'être touché par trois personnes. Une chance que ce n'était pas indécemment.

Deidara s'appuya sur le premier bar en face « marche »dit-il.

Naruto mit un pied devant comme les trois autres personnes accrocher après lui. Il se sentit perdre son équilibre mais ne tomba pas. Il continua à marcher sur tout le long de la géante piste. Le blond vu qu'il réussissait bien et mit deux bières sur le plateau qu'il tenait encore. Naruto fit un pas en avant mais une des bières tomba aux pieds d'Hidan.

« Bon sang, un peu plus et j'ai la tête dans les nuages! »

« D-Désolé! » Il rougit un peu de honte mais se reprit vite. Kakuzu et Zetsu soupira en voyant le spectacle absurde. Et si quelqu'un entrait? On aurait pu croire à des maniaques voulant une bière.

« Normalement, on en met quatre. »

Naruto se pinça les lèvres et recommença l'exercice jusqu'à temps qu'il le réussisse avec une seule bière. Deidara s'approcha et remit une autre bière. Tout en s'éloignant, on entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrir et se fermer. Des pas s'aventurèrent dans le bureau et se dirigea vers eux.

« Yo ! » Salua Kisame en compagnie d'Itachi qui ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête. Tout le monde répondit par un « Salut » et reprit leur affaire. Voir un glaçon sur pattes intimidait en quelque sorte Naruto. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir ni comment le saluer, alors il ne fit rien. Itachi s'était mis au bar à laver les verres mais releva la tête quand il sentit le regard du blond sur lui. Naruto détourna les yeux et reprit la formation de Deidara.

_Marche tranquillement, pas vite…_

« J'espère que tu nettoieras le sol, Dei » rticula lentement le patron.

Effectivement, la bière briser était toujours au sol. Le liquide s'étendait au fur et à mesure et la patience d'Itachi rapetissait. Deidara regarda Hidan. Hidan regarda Kakuzu, qui regarda Zetsu. Zetsu ne s'avait pas où regarder et jura dans sa barbe tout en allant chercher la vadrouille.

Juste avant que la soirée ne commence, Naruto avait réussi jusqu'à trois bières et était quand même fier de lui. Il restait cinq minutes avant que les portes n'ouvrent. Zetsu et Sasori était déjà à l'entrée pour les cartes d'identités, Kakuzu replaçait son argent, Kisame commença la cuisine, Itachi s'endormait presque à l'autre bar, Hidan finissait de passer la vadrouille dans le club complet et Tobi,Deidara et Naruto était debout avec les plateaux. Le stress monta et Naruto ne se sentit pas bien. Et s'il gaffait? Renverser de la bière partout ou même assommer un client!

« Eh au fait, hm… Naruto? » demande Kisame.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé à moitié mort dans les poubelles ? »

Ses muscles et sa mâchoire durcirent et évita le regard de Kisame.

« Comme ça » Dit-il est haussant les épaules.

_Comme ça? Ah bah oui... Tu m'as trouvé en train de jouer à cache-cache avec la mort, hihihi! _Pensa le requin pas trop satisfait de la réponse.

Avec l'attente de tout le monde, les deux portes massives de l'entrée s'ouvrirent pour accueillir les clients réguliers comme les fêtards. Itachi activa la musique et on ne s'entendit plus penser. Les trois personnes au plancher s'activèrent à se déhancher entre les personnes qui s'étaient déjà précipité pour aller danser. En fait ce n'était pas si pire que l'exercice! Deidara avait fait en sorte que ce soit plus difficile que ce l'est pour être prêt à n'importe quoi et Naruto le remercia mentalement. Il était content car ce nouveau départ le plaisait bien, finalement. Pour une fois qu'on s'occupait de lui! Quand il ramasserait assez d'argent, il pourrait vivre de ses propres moyens sans avoir à se sentir mal.

La soirée passait à une vitesse extrême et Naruto était fier qu'il n'ait rien renversé jusqu'à maintenant. Malheureusement, celui-ci commençai à avoir mal au bras droit et décida de ramener son bras vers lui. Il était en plein milieu de la piste en train de dégourdir son bras lorsqu'une main se plaça sur ses fesses et une autre sur son poignet libre.

« Eh bah mon choux, faut pas baisser le bras hein… » Murmura une voix d'homme à son oreille. Naruto prit peur mais ne pouvait s'enfuir car l'homme avait de la force dans les mains. Il voulait s'enfuir mais ne voulait pas faire tomber le plateau pour ne pas être critiqué.

_Être discret, être discret, tu peux t'en sortir!_

« P-pardon monsieur, m-mais vous me f-faîtes mal. »

« Ah mais je peux te montrer un peu plus de douceur si tu viens avec moi... » Le souffle de l'homme effleura la nuque du blond qui eut un frisson d'horreur.

« A-arrêtez! Arrêtez! » Naruto tirait sur son poignet et les bouteilles faillit se renverser._ Non, restez en place! _Il ferma les yeux en tirant plus fort malgré son mal.

Et puis, aucune secousse. La main sur ses fesses s'était enlevé et Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit était Hidan au premier bar. Au premier ? Il se retourna vers l'homme qui tenait toujours son poignet et que quelqu'un d'autre tenait le poignet de l'homme.

« Vous avez cinq secondes pour déguerpir de ce club. »

Deux yeux noirs au reflet rouge de colère firent pression on aurait pu lire de la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Mais lâche-moi! Laisse-moi danser! »

La mâchoire d'Itachi se serra de colère.

« Cinq. Comme si vous voulez réellement danser… Quatre. »

Naruto regarda la scène et son bras qui était devenu engourdi par le mal et le manque de circulation sanguine.

« Mais t'es qui putain?! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, pauvre con! »

La prise d'Itachi se resserra et l'homme couina de douleur.

« Trois. On me vouvoie. Deux. Je suis le patron. Un. C'est mon employé. Zéro »

Personne ne s'était rendu compte du drame qui se passait et le noir avait totalement perdu patience. Il lui prit les doigts enroulés sur le poignet de Naruto en arrachant un peu la peau de ce dernier. Naruto grimaça de douleur mais au moins il avait le poignet libre. Itachi, réjouit de la liberté de l'inconnu, le prit par le col d'une main et l'autre par les cheveux. Il le traîna avec rage et haine ce qui lui arracha un sourire diabolique. Il l'entraîna à l'entré et le donna à Zetsu qui était tellement content de satisfaire la haine de son patron qu'il prit le pédophile par les pieds. Pendant la scène, Naruto c'était éloigner de la piste pour regarder Itachi malmené son agresseur. Il en avait des frissons de terreur mais d'un côté était rassuré. L'Uchiha revenait sur ses pas et regardait Naruto d'un œil neutre.

« Va dans mon bureau, je t'y rejoins. »

Le blond obéi sans broncher et s'enferma dans son bureau qui, avec les gens, paraissait vraiment loin. Une fois arrivé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait toujours son plateau avec deux bouteilles de bières qui déposa sur le bureau. En le déposant il regarda son poignet avec les marques de doigts de l'homme et deux griffures d'où provenait le sang qui coulait abondamment sur son avant-bras. Son visage devient blême à la vue du sang et regarda les murs blancs qui étaient… Très intéressant!

L'Uchiha entra dans la pièce et demanda au jeune de s'asseoir. Itachi prit son propre siège et sortit une trousse de premier soin de son bureau.

« J-je peux le faire… »

Itachi soupira et appliqua le désinfectant sur la plaie qu'il avait lui-même fait. Naruto serra les dents en sentant les petites piqures que le désinfectant lui procurait.

«C'est moi qui ai causé cela, donc c'est à moi de réparer mon erreur. C'est comme ça la vie. N'as-tu pas appris cela? »

Naruto sentit le regard froid du boss.

_Il me test. Il veut savoir…_

« Non. »

Itachi leva un sourcil. Le questionnant muettement.

« J-j'ai pas… Bah… »

Itachi hocha de la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre tout en lui bandant le poignet.

« Je…Mesuisenfuis »

Il avait parlé tellement vite qu'Itachi fit une drôle d'expression en le regardant.

« D'où sa ? » Il était sérieux. Il devait savoir d'où venait ses employés quand même et Naruto le comprit.

« De l'orphelinat Hokage »

L'Uchiha arrêta ses gestes et le fixa d'un regard sévère.

« D'un orphelinat? »

* * *

**Et puis ? c'était comment? Suis-je été trop sadique ou tout était parfait ? :D Je vous aime n'oubliez pas *u* 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews! Je riais toute seule en les lisant! Ahlala quelle folle je suis C: Alors c'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il fixait encore. Il voulait entendre l'histoire au complet mais le blond se sentait trois fois plus gêné en sa présence. Donc, il bégayait comme un idiot.

« J-Je… E-enfait,je n'aimais p-pas être là-bas… »

Les doigts glacés d'Itachi avait fini par lui faire un nœud avec le bandage et ses yeux se releva encore une fois pour le fixer d'un air sombre du genre "Dans quoi je m'embarque?". Il croisa les jambes et s'accota au dossier de sa chaise, toujours en regardant Naruto. Le jeune sentit le feu lui monter aux joues mais continua quand même.

« D-donc voilà… »

Un ange passa, et…

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot et dit moi pourquoi. »

Naruto tripotait mes mains et regarda par terre. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais il les ravalait… Saleté d'ego.

« On ne m'aimais pas. » Itachi releva un sourcil (comme toujours..) et croisa les bras, toujours attentif.

« O-on m'intimidait… T-tout le m-monde… »

Itachi se leva en pensant au bazar qu'Hidan était en train de faire. Avant de tourner la poignée il se retourna au jeune, dos à lui.

« Être détesté, c'est être aimé par la suite. Au boulot. » Il sortit sur ses mots.

Naruto, toujours assit, sourit brièvement, pensant que son patron avait un bon fond et se leva reprendre son travail.

* * *

Tout le monde avait fini de travaillé et les colocataires de Naruto parlait un peu… Fort.

« Ta gueule Hidan, tu vas réveiller les voisins ! » s'écria Zetsu en riant comme une Hyène. Naruto avait encore les oreilles qui sillaient et maintenant il se sentit ennuyé de ses deux idiots. Il avait déjà les yeux qui se fermaient de fatigue et le soleil se levait. Il devait être environ cinq heures… Ils montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Hidan se retourna vers Naruto qui s'était assis sur le sofa et lui demanda s'il avait faim. Il hocha de la tête et le gris partit préparé les ramens instantanés. Il soupira en remettant les draps et l'oreiller en place sur le canapé pendant que Zetsu lui tendit un bol que Naruto prit avec un micro-sourire. Il avala tout d'un coup et sentit la fatigue l'attaquer de plein fouet. Il se déshabilla, restant en caleçon, et se coucha dans les draps frais. Zetsu et Hidan avait désertés dans leur chambre et il faisait noir dans l'appartement. Naruto regarda son poignet tout en imaginant Itachi le toucher avec ses doigts glacés et sourit.

_Mais à quoi je pense, dattebayo?!_

* * *

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et s'étira jusqu'à s'en bloqué les os. La pièce était déjà éclairé et du bruit se faisait entendre dans la cuisine qui était environ à un mettre du canapé. Naruto roula des yeux et se mit en position assise, tout en se grattant l'œil. En s'étirant un peu, il put voir le derrière d'Hidan, dans les airs, chercher dans les armoires de cuisines.

« Elle est où la casserole?! » s'écria Hidan en maudissant son colocataire.

« Bah, sous le canapé! » Répondit Zetsu dont la voix provenait de sa chambre.

Hidan se redressa, les cheveux en poussière avec un gros point interrogation comme expression.

« QU'EST-CE QUE LA CASSEROLE FOU SOUS LE CANAPÉ?! » Hidan voulait s'arracher la peau de la figure et se tourna vers le blond.

« Rapporte la casserole qu'on en finisse! » Le jeune sursauta et chercha à tâtons sous le canapé lorsque sa main s'entrechoqua avec quelque chose de dure. Vainqueur, il retira la casserole qui, malheureusement, faisait en sorte de remplacé une des pattes du sofa. La main de Naruto se fit écrasée par celui-ci et serra les dents de douleur. Il donne un coup sur le sofa avec son buste pour dégager sa main douloureuse. Hidan entendit un couinement venant du blond et s'avança vers lui pour soulever le sofa. Naruto dégagea sa main et la serra contre lui tout en la frottant. Hidan claqua de la langue et sortit la casserole du trou à rat.

« Tu devrais préparer le souper pendant qu'on se prépare. » Hidan était sur les nerfs. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où on entendit, par la suite, l'eau de la douche couler.

_Comment on fait la cuisine?_

Le blond regarda le robinet, la casserole, les pâtes sur le comptoir et la sauce à côté. Naruto soupira mais se résolut à dépasser les attentes de ses colocataires. Il remplit la casserole d'eau comme dans un lointain souvenir de l'orphelinat et mit le feu au maximum. Il déposa le truc rouillé sur le feu et réfléchit.

_Et puis quoi maintenant ?_

Il s'assit sur une des chaises et attendit. Ils étaient un peu pressés car le soleil commençait déjà à descendre et ils s'étaient tous réveillé en retard. Peu de temps après, l'eau se mit à faire des bulles et à déborder. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire et prit à deux mains la poignée de la casserole, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée car en la soulevant, l'eau s'était renversée sur ses pieds nus. Le blond balança la casserole dans le lavabo et s'épongea les pieds avec le seul truc qui était près de lui, une éponge. Les larmes lui monta au yeux et vit une ombre s'agiter près de lui.

« Zetsu vient m'aider pour les pâtes! Yo l'jeune, arrête de flâner et va te préparer, hein! Bon sang, Jashin-sama… »

Le blond laissa ses larmes couler pour retrouver sa vision en gardant la tête baisser et prit le plus vite possible ses vêtements en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain et s'accroupit la tête entre les genoux.

_Respire, respire, ça va aller._

Il essuyait ses larmes et se déshabilla pour s'allonger dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira d'aise et regarda ses deux pieds enfler qui lui faisaient mal. Son regarda dévia vers sa main droite abimer et maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Malheureusement, c'était de cette main là qu'il tenait son plateau.

« Vite, j'me suis pas lavé. » déclara Zetsu à travers la porte de bois. Naruto roula des yeux et se hâta de se laver dans la salle de bain qui était totalement en voie de décomposition. Il sortit de la pièce déjà habillé dans son uniforme du club et Hidan l'appelait déjà pour manger. Il craignait déjà pour sa survie se soir juste en voyant sa main trembler de douleur en tenant sa fourchette en plastique. Zetsu sortit des toilettes en trombe en criant qu'il était presque 19 heures. Hidan et Naruto se leva en vitesse pour sortir du micro-appartement en trébuchant sur une mini plante carnivore. Une chance que Zetsu avait fait le ménage parmi elles.

* * *

Itachi tapait du pied en attendant les retardataires. Il avait les bras croisés et ses yeux reflétaient de la torture dans la ruelle sombre. Trois personnes courraient vers lui en s'excusant de multiples façons et en criant comme de vrais idiots. Ou peut-être seulement deux… Itachi leur fit signe d'entré et les quatre personnes se hâtèrent d'aller à leur postes pendant que les portes s'ouvrirent.

La soirée commençait et Naruto marcha comme une personne constipé et ne leva pas son plateau plus haut que sa tête. Il avait mal partout à cause du sofa, soufrait de ses deux mains et de ses pieds. Il se faisait bousculer de partout lorsque Deidara le prit par le bras et l'amena au premier bar. Le blond pencha la tête pour cacher ses larmes qui montait de plus en plus lorsque Deidara lui pris le bras où Itachi l'avait griffé.

« Il veut te voir. » Chuchota Deidara au creux de l'oreille de Naruto pour qui l'entend. Le blond leva le regard et croisa celui de deux yeux noir au reflet rouge. Il détourna la tête, gêné, et se glissa derrière le bar comme Deidara lui avait suggéré auparavant. Il déposa son plateau sur le comptoir où quelques personnes ne se gênèrent pas pour prendre toutes les bières. Il resta en retrait, regardant Itachi servirent des jeunes filles avec des yeux en cœurs. Il regarda ses mains qui manipulait les bouteilles avec agilité et se frotta son poignet bandé, nostalgique. Le noir, conscient, le regarda d'un œil en coin et afficha un mini sourire moqueur.

« Alors, tu vis où maintenant? »

Naruto sursauta mais garda son sang-froid.

« C-chez H-Hidan et Zetsu… » Affirma-t-il nerveusement. Itachi le rendait tellement nerveux!

« Hm, intéressant! » Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents blanches et les filles de l'autre côté du comptoir commencèrent à crier.

« P-pas drôle, dattebayo! »

Itachi servit un autre verre et se tourna vers le nouveau.

« Dattebayo? Voilà un joli caractère, hm. Sinon tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ce soir avec toi? Tu n'es pas très productif… » Itachi avait repris son air sérieux.

Naruto ne savait pas par où commencer lorsque son patron lui pointa ses pieds. Il sentit ses joues prendre feux.

« J-J'étais… Je faisais... L-la cuisine et... Brûlé… A-avec de l'eau… »

Le patron croisa les bras et regarda Hidan au fond de la salle d'un air sérieux. Il fit signe à Naruto de continuer.

« E-et après… Ma main écrasée par le sofa… »

Naruto haussa des épaules pour finaliser ses explications. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu dors où? Qu'as-tu fait après t'être brûlé?»

Naruto releva son regard.

« Sur le canapé et j-j'ai pris un bain.»

Itachi soupira d'agacement. Une chance que cette soirée n'était pas trop chargée.

Après celle-ci, tout le monde rangeai tranquillement et Sasori vint s'asseoir près d'Itachi qui était, comme à son habitude, assit sur son bar.

« Alors, où était Tobi? »

« Il n'est de service que quatre fois par semaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en soucis puisqu'il ne travaille même pas avec toi. »

Sasori se renfrognait à l'entente de ses mots. « Savoir. »

Itachi se leva et appela Hidan et Zetsu dans son bureau. Arrivé dans celui-ci, Itachi s'assit et les autres hommes resta debout, un peu inquiets.

« Avez-vous vu le corps de ma nouvelle recrue? »

Hidan et Zetsu se regardait du genre à dire "Qui sa?".

« Il avait les yeux boursoufflé par les larmes, la main abîmée, les pieds brûlés et peut-être même qu'il meurt de faim. En plus, à place de mettre ses pieds à l'eau froide, vous l'avez laissé prendre un bain. Objection à ce que je viens de dire? »

Les deux hommes était tendu et mal à l'aise.

« Ah, et laissez-moi ajouter qu'il dort sur votre canapé et que votre appartement est complètement insalubre. Lui avez-vous prêté des vêtements ou même acheté? Non, bien sûre que non, vous êtes pire que Kakuzu! Ce garçon n'y connait rien à la vie et il a besoin de réapprendre.»

Hidan s'apprêtait à rouspéter mais Itachi lui fit signe de se taire.

« Ferme-la je ne veux rien entendre. En plus de vous la ramener en retard, c'est insupportable. J'ai ouvert l'Akatsuki en retard, vous savez? Pour ça, vous ne rentrerez pas demain. Un majordome viendra vous voir bientôt s'il avait des trucs à votre appartement. »

Hidan et Zetsu ne comprenait plus rien.

« Quoi? Et puis quel majordome? » S'écria Hidan

« Je prends Naruto sous mon aile. Disposez. »

Itachi s'était emporté et la colère l'avait envahie. Une chance que ça n'a pas été trop loin.

* * *

**Allez un peu de reviews! J'adore quand vous m'en laissez ! :$**


	7. Chapter 6

**Allôôôôôôôôô ~ *Plonge! :mg:***

**Bon je sais, rangez vous fouet plz. Le retard et blabla... C'pas de ma faute, j'suis en panne d'inspiration! :O Si si j'vous le jure... Mon chapitre c'est un gros KK. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant... MAIS vous vous devez de le lire :3 Ah bah oui hein è_é Bref, les cours on recommencé et je me dois de poster un peu plus tard que d'habitude ! (J'vais essayer de vous faire moins attendre que le chapitre 6 e_e) Donc bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews pleaaaaase j'adore les lire ! *_***

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble qui touchait presque qu'aux nuages et le noir éteignit le moteur de sa voiture de sport bourgogne. Naruto regardait encore à l'extérieur tout en songeant pourquoi avait-il accepté une telle offre. Ou plutôt pourquoi avait-il été forcé d'accepter par deux yeux noirs démoniaques? Il retourna à la réalité lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Itachi était déjà dehors à l'attendre sagement sans dire un mot. Le blond sortit de la voiture et suivit le noir qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'immeuble. Il était très 'tôt' et la fatigue se faisait ressentir.

Itachi n'osa même pas se retourné vers lui si tout allait bien, ce qui déçu le blond. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Naruto gigotait de malaise et Itachi restait immobile près de la porte. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 4ème étage et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vieille petite madame qui s'installa entre eux.

« Ah Uchiwa, vous avez un invité? »

Itachi tourna la tête et afficha un faux sourire à la vieille dame. « Effectivement, il restera avec moi pendant quelques temps. »

La vieille dame souriait de tout son dentier et ils descendirent au 13ème étage. Elle entrait dans une chambre à côté de l'ascenseur et Itachi continua son chemin beaucoup plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés dans un coin sombre et éloigné de l'étage puis le noir débarra la porte rouge tout en invitant au blond de passer en premier. Naruto paraissait inquiet mais son inquiétude passa au fantasme en voyant l'appartement de luxe. Itachi referma la porte, enleva ses souliers, alluma les lumières tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Naruto s'avança vers le salon qui était... Énorme! Il pouvait voir la cuisine un peu plus loin qui était à quelques pas du salon et un couloir où son patron avait disparu. Il ne savait plus où se mettre tellement que l'appartement était propre. Il vit Itachi revenir vers lui.

« Tes chaussures. »

Naruto devint rouge et s'empressa de les enlever. Il alla s'asseoir sur le petit banc de bois qu'Itachi avait ramené de je-ne-sais-où, et tendit sa main vers son patron qui était assis sur le sofa. Itachi sortit les bandages et un petit pot de crème et commença les premiers soins. Le blond regarda la pièce qui était décorée que de gris, de noir ou de blanc. Il essayait d'oublier les doigts froids mais doux de son hébergeur qui frotta sa main avec de la crème. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et Itachi sentit les muscles du blond se raidir.

« Je te fait mal? » Demanda-t-il sans le regarder. Naruto fit signe que non tout en pensant qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis son patron. Itachi enroula la main du blond avec un bandage et regarda au sol.

« Tu n'as pas de chaussettes ? »

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux ultra sérieusement « Des quoi ? ».  
Itachi ravala sa salive et lui pointa ses propres pieds. « Des chaussettes ».

Naruto suivit le regard du noir et se sentit idiot. « J-Jamais eu... »  
Le noir écarquilla les yeux tout en se demandant comment il pouvait faire l'hiver.  
_Il a l'air découragé... Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère. J'ai l'air con..._

L'hébergeur restait silencieux et mit une serviette froide sur les pieds, qui était brûlés et détériorés, du blond. Naruto fit une grimace en sentant sa brûlure lui démanger. Il sentit qu'on lui appliqua la crème et par la suite un bandage pour chaque pied. Itachi était partit ranger la trousse et le banc, tandis que Naruto était debout, comme un intrus, en plein milieu du salon.

« Naruto. » Appela Itachi au fond du couloir. Naruto le rejoignit tout en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom devant lui.

« Ta chambre » Disait-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Le blond entra dans la pièce complètement blanche et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table de chevet et une commode. Il se retourna vers le noir qui était accoté sur la porte, les bras croisés.

«C'est vide, dattebayo...»

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil. « Je ne l'utilise pas, normal»  
Naruto se retourna et se remémora son ancienne "chambre" a l'orphelinat. On lui avait donné un placard et des couvertes. Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings.  
_Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi prendre soin de moi ?_

Itachi tourna les talons en lui murmurant un « Bonne Nuit ». Le jeune se déshabilla en gardant son sous-vêtement et s'allongea dans les draps frais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Un certain blond ouvrit les yeux devant un cadran qui affichait 13h30. Il se gratta la tête en se demandant où il était pour avoir un lit si confortable. Et tout lui revint en tête. Il soupira et s'assit. Les rayons du soleil essayaient de passer à travers les rideaux noirs et illumina une pile de vêtements au pied du lit avec une note.

"For You"

Il savait lire et écrire mais il savait que cette langue était loin du japonais. Il prit panique en pensant que c'était peut-être écrit "Ne sort pas" ou "Va me chercher de la moutarde". Il sortit du lit et entrouvrit sa porte. Dans l'ouverture, il vit son patron lire le journal avec une tasse.

_J'fais quoi, là ?! Je ne peux pas l'appeler j'aurai l'air d'un gamin! Mais j'sais même pas comment l'appeler..._

En sortant de ses pensées, il découvrit que son hébergeur n'était même plus dans son champ de vision. Il paniqua un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cogner à sa porte. Rouge de honte, il courra sans bruit dans le lit et répondit d'un « O-oui? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi qui se permit d'entrer dans la pièce. « Yamamoto est venu te porter des vêtements que je lui ai fait acheter pour toi, j'espère qu'il te feront. » Naruto resta de pierre et pointa du doigt le petit message sur la pile.

« Ah oui, il parle anglais. Il essaye de s'améliorer en japonais mais c'est dur pour lui. Il y est écrit "Pour Toi"»

Le jeune soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il était bête. Itachi s'approcha de lui en lui prenant la main pour la débander mais Naruto la retira vivement.

« J'suis pas handicapé, dattebayo.»

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa brillaient de malice mais il se contentait de ne rien ajouter à la conversation, en sortant de la chambre. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, le blond s'emparait d'un Polo gris, d'un jeans bleu et d'une paire de sou vêtements. Il s'aventura dans le couloir d'où il pouvait voir son hébergeur devant de la paperasse, au salon. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les trois portes du couloir, dont une qui était barrée, pour finalement tomber sur la salle de bain. Elle était constituée d'un grand bain et d'un coin où se laver avant d'y embarquer.

_Eh, c'est tellement grand juste pour se laver!  
_  
Il entreprit sa toilette et un peu plus tard, en sortit. Il remit ses vêtements sans trop articuler sa main, un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir, deux petites tapes sur les joues et ouvrit la porte. Le but, c'était de sortir de cette pièce mais un obstacle l'en empêcha. Il leva les yeux et rencontrèrent deux yeux noir et des cheveux d'encre. La peau était extrêmement blanche et les vêtements d'un gris-bleu. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques temps et la bouche de l'inconnu s'ouvrit.

« Itachi-niichan, qui est-ce?»

Les pas d'Itachi s'approchèrent et Naruto se sentit soudain comme un inconnu. Les identiques s'accotèrent sur le cadre de porte et regardèrent tout deux le blond.

«Quelqu'un» coupa net Itachi. « Voici Sasuke, mon petit frère pas très poli.»

Le supposer Sasuke ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il les rouvrit pour observer le blond sous tous les angles. Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise et vulnérable devant deux Uchiwa. Sasuke sourit de malice et tira par le bras le blond dans le salon, Itachi sur leurs talons. Ils s'assirent et c'est le cadet qui prit la parole.

« Nous organisons un souper de famille. Ta présence est obligatoire.»  
«Je ne viendrai pas.» trancha le plus vieux.

« T'as pas le choix, tu veux faire pleurer Mère?»

Itachi se pencha par en avant, les deux avant-bras sur les genoux. Il regardait son sosie. « Peut-être bien». Sasuke frissonna de dégout et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Dans une semaine jour pour jour au manoir» dit-il en sortant sans se retourner. Le silence reprit place. Itachi soupira d'aise et se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint en jetant une serviette sur la tête du blond.

« Sèche-toi, nous partons bientôt » Naruto regarda l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminé. 15h. Son colocataire ne devait pas être trop content après cette visite soudaine. Après s'être séché et avoir mangé, ils partirent.


End file.
